powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamir
Dynamir was a Minotaur themed Phantom Beast Warrior, who holded the spirit of Ox. He possessed the ability to trap people in the little mirrors with Rinzin powered mirror boomerangs. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Blue Ranger, Twin Danger". Biography Dynamir was one of Phantom Beast Warriors. He used the battle style of the mythical beast minotaur (mythical half man half bull). He possessed the power to trap people in the little mirrors with with Rinzin powered mirror boomerangs. During the first Beast War, Dynamir fought against Pai Zhuq Academy and Dai Shi Clan. He, along with other Phantom Beasts, was defeated and destroyed. However, Crystal Eyes were left behind that possessed the power to ressurect them. In twenty third episode, Jellica used the Crystal Eyes and ressurected them. She ordered them to serve her and help her destroy Dai Shi. However, Scorch, Snapper and Whiger betrayed her and destroyed and then joined Dai Shi. Dynamir and other Phantom Beast Warriors were summoned by Scorch. Dynamir and other Phantom Beast Warriors promised to serve Dai Shi. In twenty fourth episode Dai Shi, Scorch and Snapper ordered Dynamir to destroy the Jungle Fury Rangers using the team of Spirit Rangers. Dynamir attacked Ocean Bluff and attacked Dominic and trapped him in the mirror. Later he attacked RJ and Casey and trapped them in the mirrors. Then he attacked Lily and Theo's twin brother Luen Martin and trapped them too. However, then Theo attacked Dynamir and forced him to drop the mirrors and they shattered, freeing Theo's friends. Then Dynamir made himself grow and fought Jungle Master Megazord. Dynamir used his ability and forced Rangers's Megazord to dissappear. However then Theo and RJ used Wolf Pride Megazord with Bat Power and defeated Dynamir with their Super Punch. Dynamir was finally destroyed by Rhino Steel Zord using it's symbol strike. In the final battle, Dynamir was revived by Dai Shi, but was eventually destroyed by Master Lope. Personality Dynamir was cunning, devious and unpredictable Phantom Beast Warrior, that won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. He was shown as highly cunning, intelligent and resourceful as he trapped most of the rangers in the mirrors. But he is loyal to Dai Shi, Scorch, Snapper and Whiger. Powers And Abilities * Rinzin Power - Rinzin Power is the energy which acts as the lifeforce of the Phantom Beasts. * Superhuman Strength-Dynamir can knock down Theo with a single punch to his stomach. * Superhuman Durability-Having the Wolf Pride Megazord with Bat Power drill through his stomach only made him yell out in pain. * Skilled Fighter-Dynamir is a formidable fighter, overwhelming all five Rangers and taking out an entire Megazord and nearly defeating another. * Enlarging-As with all Phantom Beast Generals and Rinishi, Dynamic can make himself grow at will. Arsenal * Mirror Boomerangs-Dynamir has wrist mounted mirrors stop his arms that he can use to deploy his signature attacks. **'Mirror Blast'-Dynamir can fire a yellow energy wave from his arm mirrors. This is his signature attack which can turn Rangers and ordinary people into mirrors and render them helpless. **'Energy Waves'-Dynamir can fire yellow energy waves from his mirrors simply by drawing his arm in a line across the screen and then flinging it forth. This is his strongest attack as just one of these room out the Jungle Master Megazord in one hit and was about to do the same to the Rhino Steel Warrior Mode until the Wolf Pride Megazord intervened. **'Energy Blasts'-Dynamir can fire yellow energy boomerangs rapidly from his arm mirrors that are powerful enough to knock back the Rhino Steel Warrior Mode. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Dynamir was voiced by Geoff Houtman. Notes * Dynamir is the first Phantom Beast Warrior that nearly suceeded in defeating the Rangers. See Also Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains